The present disclosure relates to technology for securing networked devices. An increasing number of devices are being connected to networks such as the Internet to provide additional or enhanced functionality. In some cases, such networked devices may be simple devices with limited functions, while in other cases networked devices may be sophisticated devices. Securing networked devices is increasingly important as the number of such devices increases and as people become increasingly reliant on them.